Ask Dinky "Dawberry" Doo
Ask Dinky "Dawberry" Doo is the story about an adopted filly, who must conceal her true identity and take care of her foster mother, whose talent in accidental destructions upon Equestria is paramount. Arc: ''' '''This following arc may or may not be in chronological order: *'Alicorn Muffin ' After received a question regarding whelther she can make an Alicorn Muffin, Dinky beging collecting ingredients from several ponies in hope that she can complete an Alicorn Muffin and test it before her peers. *'Ruby Dinky Pinchy Doo' *'The Moral Compass' *'Patient from Sunnytown' *'Best service for the lowest bits' *'The Plantom Puntoran' Characters: Dinky Dawberry Doo Dinky's Family : Ditzy D. Doo : Sparkler D. Doo Dinky's Neighbors : Carrot Top : Raindrop : Colgate : Berry Punch Dinky's Friends ' Pinkie "Inkwell" Tai' ' Goggle Sparks' ' Smoke and Mirror' Raised by a gryphon couple, Goggle Sparks was once a renowned Archvist of House Sparks before she left her position to travel and expand her horizon beyond The Gryphon Kingdom. With her failed attempt to gain popularity in Tumblrpon, Goggle lets Dinky renting her blog, allowing her to advertise her magic muffins and improve her image as the "President" of Dawtech. Goggle Sparks is also an owner of "The Colt Witch", an antique and curio store at the edge of Everfree Forest. : Nexus Sparkle : The Cutie Mark Crusader :: Applebloom :: Sweetie Belle :: Scootaloo ' Ruby "Pinchy" Pinch' ' Dragonfly' : Killion Lightfeather : Meanie Belle She's a mean one... : Scootabot The best utility that Equestria has ever created. Dinky's Mentors : Pinkamena "Diane" Pie ''' Bearer to the Element of Laughter, Pinkie Pie is Dinky's mentor at Sugarcube Corner. '''The Stardust Council Founded by The Colt Witch as a mean to execute contingency plan aganist the mane six should any one of them goes rogue aganist Equestria. : The Colt Witch :Applesmith A second-rated incupony, who was bought by The Colt Witch after an accidental bid at Tautarus's auction house. Despite his 'Command' name, the incupony is more responsive to the name "Applesmith", something that the incupony cannot explain why. : Glitterdust Blind Pegasus and Glitterdrop's twin brother. : Grimfurrow The legally dead pony who meets The Colt Witch during Dinky's "Extend your Death Certificate" Scheme. '' ''Jackal Pep Part-time henchmare with a vow of silence. Jackal Pep is Dawberry's Best Minion and Best Friend Forever (BMBFF). He's loyal to Dinky, but not The Colt Witch, and is a rival to Applejack. Magic Muffin List By Number 2 – Pinkie Pie Muffin – '''Give you temporary control of the Fourth Wall '''20 – Bran Muffin – Specialized Food for a brain in the jar. 24— Ruby Pinch Muffin – '''Cause Melting Ruby Pinch to stalk you at night… '''30 – Bat Pony Muffin – '''Turn pony into a bat pony '''42 – Skoon Muffin – Turn pony into Skoon Style Ponies 46 – Sea Pony – '''Shoo Pi Doo Shoo Shoo Pi Doo! '''52 – Changeling Muffin – '''Turn pony into a changeling with shape shifting ability. '''63 ''– ''Gender Swap Muffin – '''Switch pony's gender for a day. '''69 – Meanie Muffin – '''Turn pony into a mean, mean pony. '''70 – Horn Mending Muffin – '''Mend unicorn’s broken horn. '''73 – Vaudeville Muffin – '''Turn Pony into an old black and white cartoon pony. '''77 – Hot-blooded Muffin – '''Boil your blood with the power of awesome sauce! '''81 – Dragon Muffin – '''Turn pony into a dragon pony. '''83 – Waffleberry Muffin – '''Turn pony into a talking waffle pan. '''101 – Scootabot Muffin – '''Turn pony into a robot. '''118 – Chubby Muffin – '''Instant Weight Gain! '''497 – Snake Muffin – Turn pony into a snake. '2814 – Lantern Muffin – '''Replenish Ring Power of any color. '''6214 – Starry Muffin – '''Give pony a wavy mane. '-i – Discord Muffin – '''Bring Order to Chaos! Category:Ask Blog